The art of printing images with micro-fluid technology is relatively well known. A permanent or semi-permanent ejection head has access to a local or remote supply of fluid. The fluid ejects from an ejection zone to a print media in a pattern of pixels corresponding to images being printed. The fluid is dye or pigment based ink. With pigments, ink is known to have layers of differing concentrations. Sediments in a container settle downward over time leaving rich concentrations near a bottom, while leaner concentrations remain near a top. When printing, ink drawn from the bottom of a settled container leads first to excessively densely colors and later to excessively lightly colors. The former can also lead to clogging of ejection head nozzles as the largest particles accumulate together in micron-sized channels having fastidious fluid flow standards. Further, it may lead to increased viscosity making fluid ejection difficult.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to deliver uniform concentrations of ink over a lifetime of container usage. Additional needs contemplate orienting the container to deliver essentially an entirety of ink to imaging devices, including features to properly interface the container with the imaging devices. Further benefits and alternatives are also sought when devising solutions.